


Настало время Отрекшихся!

by Vodolej



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: Шуточный миник.Таймлайн: после смерти Волджина, но до открытия Гробницы Саргераса.





	Настало время Отрекшихся!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Близзард 2017.

Она никогда не видела Водоворот собственными глазами, хотя, конечно, много слышала о нем. Все слышали. Она вообще много чего не видела – сначала была война, потом другая, и снова, и снова, и между бесконечными войнами и конфликтами она умерла и восстала. У нее не было времени на игры и праздность, и путешествия… там, куда она приходила, всегда царила смерть. И все же – она здесь.

Водоворот был огромен и по-своему, извращенно, прекрасен. Он был исполинский и все сравнения бледнели, ибо не с чем сравнивать подобное. Пенная вода оглушительно ревела, закручиваясь в колоссальную воронку до самих земных глубин, откуда бил столб яркого оранжевого пламени, что не могла потушить никакая вода. Над Водоворотом плыл белёсый туман, сплетаясь из густого водяного пара, и из этого туманного покрова торчали черные угловатые скалы, голый камень, лишенный даже подобия растительности.  
Местность была настолько неуютной и настолько бурлила разлитой в воде силой, ничейной, неукротимой, хаотической, что даже Сильване стало не по себе. На вытянутом, узком островке, нависающем над Водоворотом, она была совсем одна. Только ревела внизу вода, да стелились, цепляясь за камни, клочья тумана. 

Сильвана оглянулась и заметила, что почти над ней, на вершине скалы, треплется на ветру белый клочок меха. От ее ног уходила наверх малозаметная тропка, чьи-то руки выдолбили в скале ступеньки, порядком истершиеся от частого использования.  
Ходили слухи, что шаманы облюбовали этот неласковый уголок мира, и все же Сильвана не видела ни души. Если шаманы тут и бывали, то сейчас они занимались чем-то еще в другом месте.

Она поправила лук на перевязи и принялась карабкаться наверх, то и дело оскальзываясь на влажном, выщербленном камне. Ветер стащил с ее макушки капюшон и с жадностью накинулся на длинные пепельные волосы, взметнул их, спутал и принялся трепать пряди. Последние метры Сильвана преодолела практически вслепую, сцепив зубы, цепляясь пальцами за мокрые ступеньки.  
Наконец она выбралась на открытую, плоскую площадку на вершине. Как ни странно, ветер отстал, затих, и лишь изредка вяло покачивал набитые соломой манекены на краю расчерченной площадки. Значит, кто-то сюда все-таки приходил…

Сильвана повернула голову и машинально выдернула лук, положив стрелу на тетиву. На самом краю площадки, свесив ноги в пустоту, сидел огромный зеленокожий орк в белой накидке-безрукавке, вокруг мощной, как у быка, шеи обернулось ожерелье из крупных красных шаров. Он что-то мычал себе под нос, какой-то простенький мотив, и даже ухом не повел, хотя наверняка услышал треск натянутой тетивы.  
Сильвана опустила лук, сунула стрелу обратно в колчан, а лук – себе на плечо, и ловко, быстро собрала волосы, убрав их под капюшон. Орк оглянулся и прищурил неправдоподобно голубые глаза в приветственной улыбке. 

\- Вождь, - сказали они друг другу одновременно.  
Ах да, - подумала она, вспомнив, что Тралл уже давно не вождь. - Я – Вождь. Теперь Вождь – это я.

Тралл осклабился, показав кривые и острые белые зубы. В отличие от других орков, он умел улыбаться, и его улыбки действительно обозначали веселье, а не злобный оскал. Сильвана присела рядом и, подумав, тоже свесила ноги в пустоту. Холодный ветер, который не поднимался на площадку, тут же принялся грызть ее щиколотки. Под ногами разворачивался Водоворот: бесконечный, завораживающий хаос, многовековая борьба пламени и воды.

\- Что ты тут делаешь, Темная Госпожа? – с любопытством спросил Тралл, заглянув ей в лицо.  
\- Я… не знаю, - призналась Сильвана. – Это сон?  
Тралл пожал плечами, - словно двинулись мраморные глыбы зеленого камня, - потянулся и ущипнул ее за руку.  
\- И что это доказывает? – спросила она, даже не дернувшись.  
\- А, ну да, - пробормотал он, смутившись. – Ну, во всяком случае, могу тебя заверить, я не сплю. Я действительно здесь.  
Сильвана несколько секунд смотрела на него, потом отвернулась - Водоворот зачаровывал ее, он будто звал оттолкнуться от камня и упасть в объятия воды, позволить утянуть себя в бездонную пучину. 

\- Я боюсь, - сказала она неожиданно даже для себя.  
\- Смерти? – проницательно спросил Тралл.  
\- Ее тоже, - неохотно ответила она. – Но и власти тоже. Я… я боюсь стать такой, как…  
\- Гаррош, сын адского Крика, - закончил Тралл. – Но ты не станешь.  
\- Почему ты в этом так уверен? – прищурилась Сильвана. – Ты всегда думал обо всех лучше, чем они есть.  
\- Гаррош не сомневался в своих поступках и решениях… вообще никогда, - пояснил Тралл. – Если ты сомневаешься - ты лучше, чем он.  
Сильвана невесело улыбнулась.  
\- Любой будет лучше, чем он, - сказала она.  
\- Нет, - упрямо и уверенно ответил Тралл.

Водоворот под ними пенился и вздымал туманы, но достать до их площадки так и не смог. Тралл снова принялся мычать под нос: выстругивал какую-то разветвленную закорючку из ветки ясеня, крутил в разные стороны, приглаживал пальцем, проверял, щуря глаз, и снова отрезал маленьким ножиком, который в его лапище казался игрушечным. 

\- Что это? – спросила Сильвана, кивнув на закорючку, угадав в ней какое-то смутно знакомое животное.  
\- Вепрь, - серьезно ответил он. – Под Оргриммаром, со стороны пустошей, их много водится… в тихую ночь можно даже услышать, как они перехрюкиваются под стенами.  
Сильвана с удивлением посмотрела на него, но Тралл, кажется, не шутил. Можно подумать, у нее было время прислушаться – хрюкает кто-то в ночи или нет, и так забот по самое горло.

\- Не похож? – спросил Тралл, поставив ясеневого уродца на зеленую огромную ладонь.  
\- Пока нет, - честно призналась Сильвана.  
\- Ничего, - пробормотал Тралл, ничуть не огорчившись. – Это пока.  
Сильвана наблюдала, как его огромные руки нежно и осторожно двигаются, снимая полупрозрачные стружки с деревяшки. И чем больше стружек улетало вниз, в пенные воды, тем сильнее ясеневый уродец походил на палевого кабанчика с торчащей гривой.

\- Что это за место? – спросила она. – Почему никого нет?  
\- Есть, - спокойно ответил Тралл. – Это обитель шаманов… и нас тут много.  
\- Да? – скептически спросила она, оглядываясь. – Твои воображаемые друзья-стихии?  
Тралл издал громкие, хриплые звуки, что означало у орков смех.  
\- Должно быть, ты никого не видишь, раз никто не видит тебя, Темная Госпожа, - сказал он, отсмеявшись. – И это к лучшему! Я представляю, как бы они забегали от ужаса! Королева Отрекшихся в нашем священном месте, куда не попасть без мудрых наставников и священных ритуалов! Всех бы припадок хватил!  
Он снова расхохотался, да так, что едва не выронил ножик в бурлящие воды. Сильвана терпеливо переждала, хотя она крайне не любила, когда смеются над ней. Последний, кто посмеялся над ней – горько поплатился, опустевшая цитадель во льдах тому свидетель. 

\- Священные ритуалы и мудрых наставников сильно переоценивают, - наконец сказал Тралл. – А я – рад видеть тебя здесь.  
Сильвана задумалась о том, что Тралл был единственным вождем, которого искренне любили. Ее боятся и уважают, ее будут слушать и за ней пойдут, если она прикажет, но ее не будут любить. Возможно, не возненавидят, как Гарроша, но и только. Впрочем, она не зеленокожий мальчишка-орк, она из Отрекшихся, ей не нужна ничья любовь!

\- Не надо, – вдруг сказал Тралл, словно подслушав ее мысли, хотя возможно она думала вслух. – Каждой эпохе нужен свой вождь. Мое время ушло, Темная Госпожа, твоя эпоха настала.  
\- Да? – холодно спросила она. – И чем же провинилась эпоха Гарроша? Чем мы все провинились тогда?  
Тралл глубоко вздохнул, его плечи ссутулились, а зеленом лбу между черных бровей залегла горестная складка.  
\- Да, - пробормотал он. – Могли бы немного пожить спокойно, так нет…  
Это я зря, - подумала Сильвана. – Гарроша и его злодеяния Тралл себе не простит до последнего вздоха. Жестоко и несправедливо с моей стороны. Нехорошо.

И все же она ждала ответ. Тралл неспешно выстругивал вепря и размышлял. На его босых зеленых ступнях поджимались крупные, как мясные сосиски, пальцы с желтыми ногтями. Судя по потемневшим, мозолистым подошвам, Тралл запросто мог ходить по раскаленным углям.

\- Возможно, Орде нужен был и такой вождь, как Гаррош, - наконец проговорил Тралл. – В назидание потомкам. Тебе.  
\- Меня сложно назвать его потомком, скорее наоборот, - усмехнулась она. – Впрочем, надеюсь, что среди моих потомков не окажется сумасшедших идиотов с жаждой власти и взращенным комплексом неполноценности.  
Тралл сморщил нос, словно собирался чихнуть.  
\- Если ты пришла сюда за моим советом, вот он - делай то, что должно, и поступай как велит тебе честь, - наконец сказал он. – Я верю в тебя, Сильвана Ветрокрылая, ты справишься.

Паршивец этакий, - подумала она с восхищением. – Ах ты хитроумное зеленое чучело! Повесил на меня доверие, которое мне будет стыдно не оправдать. Чего же я буду стоить, что я буду за лидер такой, если мои слова и мои поступки будут хуже и бесчестнее, чем слова и поступки бывшего раба?  
И все же… это были те слова, которые ей нужно было услышать.

\- Спасибо, - сказала Сильвана и поднялась на ноги. – Ты очень мне помог, шаман.  
\- А и это, - сказал Тралл, покосившись в ее сторону. – Там… в троне, в левом подлокотнике… там есть потайная ниша, сам делал.  
\- И? – спросила Сильвана, насторожившись. – Что там спрятано?  
\- Имбирное печенье, - сказал Тралл. – Если Волджин не добрался, конечно.  
Сильвана фыркнула.  
\- Что? – удивился Тралл. – еще свежее… всего-то трехлетнее. Вкусное!  
Сильвана с трудом сдержала улыбку. Она хотела получить совет, а наглый орочий мальчишка предлагает ей засохшее печенье. 

\- Гаррошу, между прочим, я об этом не говорил, - с ухмылкой сказал Тралл. – И Волджину тоже. Но ты бери.  
Он поставил на камень готового ясеневого вепря, крошечного, светлого, с рыжиной на боку.  
\- Тынц! – сказал Тралл, легонько стукнув пальцем вепря по спине.  
Сильвана Ветрокрылая проснулась.

Несмотря на многочисленные перестройки столицы, покои вождя в Оргриммаре ни разу не трогали. Впрочем, покоями это было сложно назвать – маленькая, полуподземная келья с комковатым матрасом, набитым соломой, да глиняным кувшином, в котором время от времени меняли воду. Окошко выходило в тупик, недалеко от Аллеи Духов, но света в келье почти не было.  
Интересно, - подумала Сильвана, поднявшись с матраса, - почему Гаррош не перебрался в место поприличней? Хотя, может, он тут вообще не бывал, он ведь пропадал в своем подземном городе…  
Она не стала звать Натаноса, хоть и знала, что тот сидит под дверью, сама зашнуровала набедренные щитки. 

Она почти не нуждалась во сне, но ночь выдалась длинная, а сидеть на троне в пустом зале было скучно и глупо: вождь ничего не стоит без Орды, а когда Орда спит, вождь на троне перестает быть вождем и превращается в посмешище. И потому Сильвана разыскала келью, которая теперь по праву принадлежала ей.  
Она обошла комнатку по периметру, осматривая каждую стену, пытаясь найти хоть какие-нибудь свидетельства того, что тут ночевали Тралл, Волджин или Гаррош. Нет, келья была безликой, и будет такой всегда, и следующий вождь, должно быть, точно так же будет искать и ее следы, и не найдет их. 

Сильвана убрала волосы под капюшон, вынырнула в узкий коридор, машинально переступив через сидящего на полу Натаноса. Тот сразу же поднялся и склонил голову, но Сильвана уже шагала, не оглядываясь, по ступенькам и переходам, пока не очутилась возле потайной двери, что выводила в то ли недостроенный, то ли разобранный дом в Волоке. 

Днем Оргриммар шумел тысячью голосов, но ночью было тихо, только перекликались время от времени стражи. Даже ночной воздух был сухим и горячим, совершенно непохожим на влажные, пахучие испарения Подгорода. В черном небе горели незнакомые звезды. Сильвана замерла и напрягла слух, и действительно через несколько минут услышала слабое, отдаленное похрюкивание недалеко от города. Она невольно улыбнулась. 

В зале, где вечно толклись просители, шаманы, советники и прочие бездельники, было пусто. Чадили, догорая, факелы. Сильвана медленно поднялась по ступенькам и села в огромное, вытертое кресло, небрежно отмахнулась от Натаноса. Тот понятливо ушел… вернее, скрылся с ее глаз, оставаясь неподалеку. 

Кресло было жестким и неуютным, в нем поместились бы еще три такие, как она. Мех на спинке залоснился и порядком протерся, на одном из подлокотников навечно запеклась кровь Волджина. Сильвана села удобней и положила руки на подлокотники. Теперь это ее трон. Ее место. Отсюда она будет править Ордой.

Сильвана сжала левый подлокотник, внимательно ощупала его и через пару секунд ее пальцы скользнули в скрытую нишу, наткнулись на холщевый мешочек. Сильвана вытащила его, развязала алую ленту и вынула из мешочка окаменевшую имбирную печенюшку. Та все еще слабо пахла праздничными пряностями – корицей, мускатным орехом, апельсинами и гвоздикой. 

Сильвана аккуратно завязала мешочек и убрала его обратно в тайник. Разломила сухую печенюшку, отправила половинку в рот и улыбнулась, ощутив полузабытый вкус.

Делай, что должно, и поступай, как велит тебе честь.  
Ну что ж.


End file.
